Plantation
A Plantation (プランテーション) is a mobile fortress-city the remnants of humanity reside in following the emergence of the Klaxosaurs. There are at least 200 plantations worldwide. Appearance A plantation is a dome shaped and is very wide, with a height of 1200m and a diameter of 3000m. All plantations are constructed with steel exteriors and the interior is where the city for the adults resides. In the interior, the Inner City consists of golden skyscrapers and buildings. The APE HQ Parliament also resides with each plantation. A plantation holds more than one magma energy factory to regulate the magma energy stockpiles. In the upper centre resides the ‘Birdcage’, the bygone environment where the children (parasites, as they are referred to as) live. All plantations maintain a heavy arsenal of weapons, such as cannons and machine guns to defend the plantation against klaxosaurs. Plantations are capable of moving for relocation in mobile mode. Layout The plantations are specifically designed to house humanity and prolong their necessities as much as possible. The plantations are covered with exterior wall protection panels, have two energy lines, a cooling tower to reject waste heat to the atmosphere through the cooling of a water stream to a lower temperature, a water purification plant to filter water, a Magma Energy drilling system, an energy meter to generate and measure electricity, and a residential area for the adult citizens. The main tower that is used to access to and from the Inner City and Mistilteinn is located in the center of the plantation. The plantation uses a moveable fortress mounting air cushion system on the lower edges to relocate. The core of the plantations consist of the control room and the elevator that leads to Mistilteinn. They also have an absorber to absorb the energy of an incident particle and reduce damage, which makes the core the safest area in the entire plantation as long as the absorber is set to the maximum. Overview unveiling blueprints for the proposed plantation project.]] The project for the construction of the plantations was first proposed when the planet began decaying due to extensive magma energy drilling, though APE asserted to the public it was due to the frequent attacks from the Klaxosaurs. All the national governments poured their resources to build the plantations and humanity hastily abandoned the surface to move into the plantations. According to Dr. FRANXX, humanity became so tedium with their newfound peace that they not only forgot about the existence of the klaxosaurs but lost all sense in trivial matters, such as emotion, taste, and smell. Zero Two refers to the city as lifeless and ‘a one-way street to nowhere’. In the manga, Hiro refers to it as a “ghost town”. Despite the plantations being heavily equipped for direct conflicts, they are still vulnerable to attacks. Hence, the parasites are tasked with residing in the Birdcage to be on standby in case it comes under attack. The upper and lower parts are connected through an elevator that only the parasites and their adult supervisors are allowed to use. During the siege of Gran Crevasse, Plantation 26 falls victim to a Lehmann-Super Klaxosaur and APE orders the self-destruction of several more. Plantation 13 is destroyed by a giant, colossal klaxosaur hand that appears from inside the Gran Crevasse but only the Birdcage remains intact. As a result, all the surviving parasites are sent to the Bird Nest. Over the next several years, as the parasites begin reconstructing the planet, parts of the plantations are used to build new necessities, such as windmills, houses, and new buildings. Parts of the Plantation Birdcage The Birdcage is the bygone environment where the parasites reside at the top centre of the plantation. It is much smaller in size compared to the plantation and is protected by a glass shield. It consists of vast woods, a few lakes, and a boarding house. All weather elements, such as rain and snow, is controlled by a sprinkler fitting system. Squad 13's birdcage is known as "Mistilteinn". Inner City The inner city is the core of the plantation and where the adults reside. The city illuminates in a golden aura and is presented as luxurious and divine. The adults rarely venture through the city and are segregated from the children. The city operates through magma energy power plants. List of Known Plantations Plantation 01 Plantation 02 Plantation 03 Plantation 05 Plantation 06 Plantation 09 Plantation 11 Cerasus - The 13th Plantation and residence of Squad 13 Plantation 14 Plantation 19 Plantation 21 Plantation 22 Chrysanthemum - The 26th Plantation. Destroyed by a Lehmann-Super Klaxosaur during Gran Crevasse siege. Plantation 27 Plantation 28 Plantation 30 Plantation 32 Plantation 37 - Self-destructs during Gran Crevasse siege. Plantation 40 Plantation 67 Plantation 69 Plantation 70 Plantatio 81 Plantation 91 Plantation 97 Plantation 103 Plantation 106 Plantation 111 Plantation 118 Trivia * A Plantation is defined as an estate where cash crops are grown on a large scale (especially in tropical areas). ** It also means a newly established colony; A garden consisting of a small cultivated wood without undergrowth. Category:Keyword Category:Terminology